Strength in Blindness
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Lionel and the gang meet a blind girl named C'Zhira it takes place after book 36. R and R no flames please...


C'Zhira ( Cuh-Shy-ruh)'s POV

The world around me was dark but Necile my seeing eye weeiner dog. Atleast that's what the person who gave her to me had said. In case you haven't figured it out I'm blind. Something I was born with...and something that you never get used to. Necile and I have been together a long time, when the disapperances happened she's the one who alerted me. I knew where I was...Avery Wisconsin. It was where I had lived for so many years...since I became a believer. What I did'nt know was where in Avery, Wisconsin I was. I could feel the plants and shrubs around me and Neciles soft breathing. Because I'm blind...my hearing, smell and sense of touch have been enhanced. Necile whinned softly and tugged at her leash. I tried to calm her but I couldn't see her. She pulled me forward and I followed absent mindedly. I could feel my hair crawling against my neck. I had figured out by following my hair with my finger tips to the end that it was just a little bit below my shoulders. I couldn't feel the plants around me any more we must be in a clearing. I heard voices...they were anxious but one stood apart from the rest.

"Forward!" I whispered to Necile and we walked forward until she stopped. We were standing in front of something or some one. I slid the leash on to my wrist and reached out to see if I could feel something. I felt someones face. I felt the dips and steadylines. I made my way up to the hair it was buzzed and it was thick...and frizzy like velcrow sort of. The person grabbed my hand and pulled them down and I pulled them back to my side.

"Hi." The person said hesitantly. He was guy couldn't be more that 19...like me.

"Hi." I replied. I shifted uneasily to my other foot.

"I'm Lionel." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you I'm C'Zhira. You have a nice face." I complimented. What a stupid thing to say.

"Ummm thanks. Do you want to meet my friends?"

"Wait a second are you GC?! Necile check him out." I could feel Necile moving as she shifted to her back feet and tried to reach out and touch Lionel. She came back to me and licked my shoes.

"No your not GC." I said relaxed again. "I would love to meet your friends. Necile follow him." I ordered she panted in reply and we were moving again. Necile barked as we moved over branches I guess so that I wouldn't fall. When we entered a building I heard Lionel say

"Guys this is C'Zhira."

"Hi." I said, I could feel myself smiling. "Could you line up please?"

"Why?" I heard a girl ask.

"I can't see you...if I can feel your face then I have some sort of feel to what you look like."

"Oh,:WAs all the girl said in response. I could here them shuffling across the floor. I reached out to touch the first ones' face. He had some stubble Chin length hair...and basically a baby face.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Judd Thompson."

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

There weren't that many people in line. I met,Vicki, Shelly, Darrion, Colin Dial, and many other people.

I sat and talked with people.

"What's your story?" Vicki asked me.

"Since I was born I was blind. All my life I had heard about this, I didn't believe there was a God because I felt that if there was He wouldn't have made me blind. The night of the disappearances...I was sitting with my mother in the living ro0om listening to my mother read my favoriate book... 'Time Travelers' that's when there was an abrupt stop in the reading and my book clattered to the floor. 'Mom what's wrong?' I asked, but there was no answer. I called for my dad no answer. I called for my little brother," -I started crying and someone put their arm around me-" and there was no giggle or response at all. I called for Nescille and she jumped in my lap. I moved my arms around the couch and I could feel my mother's clothes, I knew exactly and all to well what had happened."

"Then what did you do?"

"I had learned to read Braile..so Necille led me to a bookstore and I brought a copy of the Bible in braile. No one had heard about what had happened. Then I raced home and 'read' for the first time since I was 7. After reading what was to come and what had happened..I prayed the prayer. I wasn't relieved from the pain though. For days I would just lie on my bed and cry, and sometimes I would lay there and read the Bible. My pain couldn't extenguish my hunger for the Bible. After the judgments tarted happening I began moving around in the streets. I hear that the heat wave is coming...I don't want Necile to get burned up. Besides that what's your story Vicki?"

She told her story. It was the most fascinating thing I had ever heard.

"So..." She began."I might be wrong but you seem pretty sweet on Lionel."

"What? Is it that obvious? I mean I don't know what he looks like we haven't even had a conversation and I have this magnetic feeling like I want to be around him all the time. Like....do you see what I'm getting at." I whined.

"of course...and I suppourt you 100% he's a great guy."

"Yeah..." I whispered under my breath,


End file.
